Sirius's First Kiss
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: A usual conversation turned into a funny one, ultimately leading Sirius Orion Black into a not so funny situation. Something happened, making the situation worse. Let's see how the marauders short out this situation and will Sirius actually Kiss 'the' girl or his best mate will show some mercy on him. Marauders; Lily E.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I go with my First Harrypotter Fanfiction. I do not own HARRYPOTTER. All the rights belong to the charming lady, JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Sirius's First Kiss**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

The 4th floor's corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to be a place of gathering for the students. All were gossiping on various topics. Howover, a group of girls seemed to be waiting for someones arrival. Their loud gossips turned into an audible whisper, suddenly, as a boy passed them.

Those girls eyed him hopefully. The boy wasn't bothered by their staring. He was walking along the corridor murmuring some spells under his breath which sounded almost the same he's studying in the library a few while ago. Something related to their new prank!

That awfully handsome boy, with his dark hair falling into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance, howover, stopped in his truck realizing the sudden change in the environment with his arrival and looked around. He sighed under his breath. It wasn't new to him. He had always been the centre of attention to the gossiping groups. But nowadays it's not about his being the first Black not in Slytherine, nor about his disownment. It's girls nowadays, chasing him all around the castle. Leaving his awkward thoughts aside he proceeded toward the Gryffindor common room but stopped by one voice.

'Black!" A female voice called.

He didn't turn around as soon as he heard her, he took his time before turning back to face her.

"Yeah.."

"Hi, I was looking for you," The girl said.

"Er.. really? Why?" He tried to sound normal.

"Er.. actually, I was wondering if you could help me with my potions homework... please."

"Elena," Black sang her name. "Ah.. Potions! Me? I'm horrible in potions, you know."

"Sirius, what are you talking about? You've got 'outstanding' in almost all of your O. including Potion let me remind you."

"Really?" Sirius said sarcastically.

Elena just threw a 'You don't know?' look to him.

"Miss Elena Hicks, getting 'outstanding' in OWLs and being really outstanding are two different things you 's a huge difference between them," Sirius tried to explain. "You're better to ask Evans. She's amazing in Potions and she would love to help you." Sirius gave her his charming smile and turned to leave again.

"Okay. What about Transfiguration? Now don't tell me you're not good in transfiguration. I know you are."

"Er.. I. .." Sirius tried to think an excuse.

"No excuses. This Saturday 7 pm. Okay?"

"Yeah.. I mean," Sirius face lit up, "I can't. I've detention with Professor McGonagall." For the first time in his life he thanked his beloved teacher for giving him detention.

"oh," Elena sounded sad, "Okay, what about Sunday. No Quiditch practices this sunday, i know," she added.

"No, not at all. It's just I promised Peter to help him with his Astronomy assignment," Sirius suppressed his urge to jump in excitement. "May be next time. See you. bye." Sirius smirked and left the place quickly.

Elena stood there with an irritating expression. Her friends joined her.

"He lied." One of them informed her.

"What?" Elena wanted to know.

"I said he lied. He never helps Peter with his homework, it's always Remus who helps Peter. Black hasn't got that patient."

.

.

.

 **Gryffindor common room** :

"Do you think I'm looking more handsome nowadays?" Sirius asked his friends, looking at his mirror image, setting his hairs in different angles.

Remus, who's sitting not far away from him, looked up at him from his DADA book. Beside him there's James who's noticing him from the moment he entered into the common room was looking at his buddy's mirror image without any expression, it's seemed like his deeply thinking something. James was able to look Sirius's every move, not directly but on the mirror in fornt of him. Peter was beside Remus. Three of them turned their total concentrations on Sirius Black, who's in a very critical problem then. Sirius Black, howover, didn't bother by his friends' expressions and still looking at himself standing in fornt of a mirror.

"Do I?" He repeated his question, running his right hand through his hair.

A silver light filled the room as James wand flew away from his hand and Sirius caught that in no time after turning back. His wand was in his other hand. Sirius had just disarmed James who's about to cast a spell on him.

"Better luck next time prongs. I'm better than you, accept it," Sirius joked and threw James wand.

"You caught me just 'cause you saw me taking out my wand," James caught his wand.

"You shouldn't have tried then," Sirius again turned his back to them. "What were you up to do by the way?"

"Ah, nothing much.. I wanted to fix your hair as you're finding it difficult to set." James smirked.

Remus chuckled. Peter looked confused.

"Really?" Sirius faced James again. "Do think of your hair first." He sounded rude.

"Well, I can't do Anything about my hair, you know this."

"Okay, let me try," Sirius raised his wand.

"Oi." James yelled.

Sirius smiled and pocketed his wand.

"What happened btw? Remus asked.

"May be, he's again chased by a group of girls," answered peter.

Sirius made an irritating sound.

"Told you." Peter said.

"That's not new, is it?" James joined. "I mean it always happens to you."

"Yeah, and you can simply tell them ' _no_ ' if you dont want to go out with them." Remus suggested.

"Who's asking me for dates?" Sirius said, out of surprise. "They.. well never mind, just leave it." Sirius turned his back to them again.

"Well, Sirius, Er... why haven't you dated anyone yet?" asked Remus.

"'Cause i never felt so." Sirius answered.

"But why?" Peter asked this time.

"'Cause I never wanted."

"And why do you never want to date a girl?" Remus asked.

"Did I say so?" said Sirius, still not looking at them. "I will obviously date a girl, will marry her, will have children too." Sirius joked.

"But padfoot, most of the girls would love to date you in Hogwarts. You know you're the heir of the most noble and ancient house of black." Remus informed his friend.

"Not anymore. They have disowned me, in case you forgot."

"And you're a pureblood too," Added Peter, "They.." But peter never finshed.

"One more time you call me a pureblood and I won't mind to hex you." Sirius said coldly, looking directly at Peter.

"But that what you are, a pureblood." Peter emphasised on his point.

"I'm warning you Peter, don't you dare to call me a Pureblood. It's as eqaul as mudblood to me, worse actually." Sirius rolled his eyes as he said the last part.

Remus and Peter were about to argue but James interrupted.

"So, what are you planning to do? Surely, you won't date a pureblood," James wanted to know.

"Nope, no chance."

"Half blood," James continued.

"Nope."

"So, here you're left with muggle born only."

"Not exactly." Sirius smirked to his friends.

"Don't tell me..." Remus mouth was open.

"Yup. Now you three have got me." Sirius sat down on the nearest chair facing the three of them.

"Are you.. Er... well, gre... great idea." Remus tried not to sound amused, but failed miserably, earning a evil smirk from Sirius.

"Sirius, are you sure? You're joking, right?" James was serious.

"No mate, not at all," Sirius assured them. "Just think about my mother when she'll hear I've married a muggle," Sirius said sarcastically, "How proud they will be."

"You'll only do this to irritate your mother, your family?" Peter was surprised.

"They are no family of mine." Sirius said, with a cracking voice. He averted their constant gaze.

"Well, mate, then may be Evans can help you," Jsmes tried to chill him up, "She's a Muggle-born you know. She might have had muggle friends."

Sirius smiled.

"Why friends?" Remus joined James too, "She has a sister. You can ask her sister."

"Yeah, that will be easy to convince her as she's already aware of the wizarding world," Peter suggested, "But wait, Evans has got a sister?" Peter asked, looking at Remus.

"Yes." Remus was taken aback by the tone of his voice.

"Wait, Evans has a sister?" This time james asked, with the same tone.

"Yes." Remus looked more perplexed.

"And how did you know?" James asked.

"Because she told me."

"But she never told me about any of her sister." James complained.

"Why would she told you?" Remus was confused.

"Because..." James thought for a while "Well, you tell me, why had she told you?"

"She had just said that unintentionally.. we were in our prefect duty and she happened to share that to me." Remus protested.

"And you never bothered telling me this." James complained.

"No... I.. oh wait... oh James! please, not again. Give it a break mate. You have wasted your precious six years after her..." Remus was about to continue but Sirius interrupted.

"Very bad Moony," Sirius laughed, "How dare you not telling him this very much important news."

"Shut up Sirius." James stood up. "You're making fun of me?"

"No mate, seriously, gave up buddy. You can have any other girl you want." Sirius stood up too and placed a hand on James shoulder.

"Let me inform you... " James was about to inform him something but stopped with a evil grin, "Okay, Sirius, what if Lily Evans agrees to go out with me?"

"Well, as it hasn't happened in the last 6 years, I'm not hoping to happen it this year too," Sirius chuckled.

"What if it happens?"

"Wait, you want to make a deal, right?"

"May be." James shrugged.

"Well, I accept it. I'll do whatever you say."

James thought for a moment.

"Okay, you've to date a girl from Hogwarts." This time it's James turn to smirk.

"I'm not going to date a witch. Ask me anything else." Sirius declared.

"Well, i knew it, you won't agree with this one, so I'd have preserved the second one." James wink.

"Speak out." Sirius rolled his eyes. He's sure he's going to ask him something risky. Oh, that's why Sirius loved him so much. Sirius Black Loved risks.

"You'll have to kiss Elena Hicks." James gave a evil smirk.

"Not even in my dreams." declared Sirius,surprised.

"No more changes." James declared too.

"I dont give a shit to your damn deal then." Sirius crossed his arms across his chest.

"You can't take your words back."

"Yes, I can." Sirius was stubborn.

"Er.. let's make a little change," Remus suggested and two of them looked at him instantly.

"Let's hear what Mr. Moony has got to say." Sirius raised his hands up into air.

"Sirius will kiss the first girl he'll see just after hearing Evans is going out with you." said Remus.

"Sounds good." Commented James.

"What good?" Sirius threw a disgusting look, "There can be anybody."

"Yeah, what about Professor McGonagall?" Peter suggested.

"Peter! He said girl, " said Sirius, "GIRL."

Remus and James chuckled.

"Okay, enough. Make a good deal or I'm out." Sirius emphasised.

"But thats a good deal." James pouted.

"No."

"What about, the first girl passing you a smile?" spoke peter.

Sirius took sometimes before answering.

"No, mate.. enough... Peter's suggestion is the last. You can't make any other changes." James declared.

"Fine. I'll kiss, but only after you kiss Evans."

"No... that's not the deal." James protested.

"Okay Done." Remus said.

"Oi." James warned Remus.

"Now, the chances should be equal you know." Remus smirked.

"Oh c'mon mate, if Evans agrees to go out with you she'll probably allow you to kiss her too. No big differences, right?" Sirius tried to chill the environment.

"Yeah.. may be." James murmured.

"Phew! I have nothing to worry about then." Sirius yawned.

"Not exactly my dear." James smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius, for the first time in that evening sense something fishy in James's smirk.

"Lily Evans... " James stopped.

"Lily Evans," Sirius repeated.

Remus and Peter were also excited to know the rest.

"is..." Continued James.

"is..." Sirius continued repeating.

"Going out with me this sunday." James winked.

"What?" Yelled Sirius.

"What?" Peter and Remus simultaneously, "Congratulations mate." They hugged James.

"That's cheating." Sirius complained.

"Sirius! I thought you'd be very happy Evans going out with me," Pouted James.

Sirius finally composed himself and hugged James.

"Congratulations," He said sadly.

"Thanks."

"You are far more away from the ' _Kiss_ '" Sirius whispered in James's ear.

"You never know...You'll be in detention with Filch afterall, so no chances of disturbance." James whispered back before breaking the hug.

"I wouldn't disturb you even if i had a chance." Sirius smiled, this time a pure one. That smile lit up James's face too.

"Good night." Remus and Peter left. Moments later Sirius and James left too.

.

.

.

 **AN: please dont forget to leave a review. :)**

 **KK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harrypotter. All the rights belongs to the**

 **charming lady JK Rowling.**

 _ **. Sirius' first Kiss .**_

"Black!"

Detention was never a problem for Sirius Black. Infact it was one of those few things which made Hogwarts life enjoyable. According to Sirius Black 'course. But detention with McGonagall was always less pleasant for all of the Marauders, specially if you had to serve her for two following days. Nevertheless, he accepted her to shout his name that way.

"You're in detention with Filch! Again! What have you done this time?" She stood up.

"Didn't Filch inform you?" he was surprised.

"'Course he did. But seriously I no longer can keep track of your misdeeds."

"Signs of againg." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up! I can't believe Filch fetch me you! I'm going to have a word with him."

"Filch said you need some help from me, is it Minnie?"

"I said I need a student, I didn't ask for you and for God's sake don't call me that."

"But why Minn..."

"5 points from Gryffindor."

"But.. why?"

"It'll be 20 if you ask further question and get to your work.

There's some answer papers on desk. Arrange them alphabetically." she showed him the papers.

"Some! They are millions." complained Black.

"Are they?" professor chewed her words, "Then I think you should start quickly, if you want to finish your work before lunch."

Sirius sighed and moved towards the desk.

"Leave your wand here Black." she commented.

Sirius didn't say anything and left his wand on her desk before proceeding to start his work.

After his detention when he left the Deputy Headmistress' office it was lunch time. So he made his way towards the great hall but stopped suddenly as he saw his best buddy

approaching toward him, grinning like a stupid.

"Shit!" murmured Sirius under his breath, "He must have kissed flower." he looked around if any girl was present there.

"Hey mate! How was it with Filch?" James asked him, wrapping his one arm around his shoulders.

"He fetched me to Minnie, and could you believe he took off 5 points just because I called her Minnie! Huh! No wonder we don't win House cup so often." said Sirius.

James laughed.

" Okay, I'm starving. Let's have lunch."

"Where's flower?"

"Oh! She has already left for the great hall. I was looking for you."

"So, how did it go?" Sirius was walking lazily, trying hard to make his friend tell the truth before they reaching the great hall.

"Great! And don't get so panic, we didn't kiss. So, you can breath." James laughed.

"Seriously!" Sirius sighed deeply, "Great! I'm starving too."

Suddenly his energy level boosted up and he almost ran toward the great hall. But he stopoed all on a sudden,

"You're not joking right?"

"'course I'm" James smirked.

"You!... I'm not coming with you then.. I'm better to go..."

"Hey... I was just kidding buddy." James laughed his heart out and Sirius punched him hard.

.

After one month when James returned to the Gyffindor common room from his 3rd date with Lily, he found the common room packed with students. He spotted Sirius,

Remus and Peter in one corner of the room laughing.

"Hey! What's up?" He approached toward them.

"Hey James, how did it go with Lily?" Remus asked.

Sirius was busy exploring his surrounding with his eyes. Luckily not much girls were present in the room. There's only few of them and all were busy in gossiping.

"I wonder Padfoot, who will be the lucky girl?" James gave a evil smirk to Sirius.

"Sod off." Sirius stood up and proceeded to leave.

"Oi! You can't leave. Forgot our deal?" James stated.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me Prongs... You... have..." Remus never finished as Sirius interrupted him.

"He's lying Moony." Sirius said with a carefree tone.

"I'm not Padfoot."James smirked again.

"Stop smirking Prongs." snapped Sirius.

"Huh! So, let us see who's going to pass a smile to Sirius." James clapped his hands and turned to face the crowd.

"But no one's even looking at him right now" Peter stated.

"Not a problem Wormtail.. they will now, just let me announce the news."

"No prongs. You can't just shout that I'm going to kiss that certain girl who's going to pass me a smile first. You just can't."

"Oh mate, then you don't have any idea what can I do and what I can't." said James.

"James Potter! That wasn't the deal. It wasn't mentioned earlier."

"It wasn't denied either." winked James

They were busy in arguing when Lily joined them.

"What's up with you all. Why are you fighting?" asked Lily.

"Oh hi Lily." James smiled sheepishly.

"Hello flower." said Sirius.

"Hi." Lily passed a SMILE to Sirius. She was confused with James 'Hi' as she had just met him a few while ago, actually she was with him the whole day.

Remus laughed out loudly, even peter smiled. Sirius was horrified. And James didn't even realize his girlfriend is the lucky girl he was talking about a few while ago, not till

Sirius slapped his own forehead.

"What?" James bellowed.

"Mate, you.. " Remus was laughing madly.

"Oi! Lily wasn't mentioned all right." said James.

"Oh yeah? She wasn't denied either." Sirius smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lily.

"You can't kiss my girlfriend." James argued, not bothered by Lily's question.

"But a deal is a deal." It was now Sirius turn to tease his best mate.

Only then Lily understood what they were saying. James had told her about his and Sirius' bet after they had kiss. He thought she would be angry but surprisingly she'd found that funny and decided to help him to tease Sirius too. But she didn't know she would fall in that situation. Arghh, how could she forget about that deal!

"Yoy can't Sirius Black."

"Oh, then you don't know James potter what I can do and what I can't."

"Stop copying my words you traitor."

Sirius smirked and moved towards Lily, "Would you mind if I kiss you Lily flower?"

"Shouldn't I?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"Stay away from her padfoot. How can you betray your friend, your brother?" James complained dramatically.

Remus and peter were laughing.

"Stop laughing. Traitors. All of you." Bellowed james. "And

Lily why are you not saying anything?"

"What should I say?" Lily was confused.

"Now James, you can close your eyes if you want, you

know." Sirius smirked again.

"You're actually going to kiss me?" asked Lily.

"'Course flower. A deal is a deal after all." Sirius winked at her, and she got finally that he was not serious at all.

""Okay! I give up. You won, I lost." James said, "You don't have to kiss anyone."

"No buddy. It's too late now and a deal is a deal."

"I think Sirius is right." said Lily.

"Lily!" James exclaimed.

Lily shrugged.

James closed his eyes where Sirius moved more close to Lily. He opened his eyes slightly to see whether he's actually kissing her or not and saw him moving back from

her after lightly kissing her right cheek. Both Lily and Sirius broke into piles of laughter and James punched Sirius hard on his stomach, again and again.

"You! You idiot..."

"Haha... James.. did you really think I was going to snog her." Sirius was laughing like crazy.

"No.. I mean... Hey wait? You would kiss like this no matter what girl she would be, wouldn't you?"

"Ah... hmm... It would depend on the girl you know."

Sirius winked.

"So basically you would never kiss the girl."

"You said kiss and A kiss is a Kiss James."

"Seriously James... I thought better of you." Lily laughed too.

"I'll get you padfoot. You wait and watch." James snorted.

"You haven't kissed a girl yet?" asked Lily.

"'course he did." said Remus.

"Haha... what's made you to think this?" asked Sirius, "I did... sometimes ago. But now I'm just waiting for the right girl."

"Oh no! Where is James?" Sirius shouted.

"I think he had already left for the dormitory." peter said.

"Whaaaaat!" shouted Remus and Sirius together.

"Whay happened?" asked Lily behind them as they made their way towards their dormitory.

"On no.!" Peter exclaimed too after Sirius and Remus had already left, "We were planning a good surprise prank for james on his birthday and everything is scattered

throughout our room." Peter informed Lily and left hurriedly.

Lily smiled and left for her Dormitory.

 **AN: Review please. Sorry for my unwanted mistakes. :)**


End file.
